


Extreme Makeover: Baker Street Edition

by Sara_Lillian



Series: The Adventures of Parenthood [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Johnlock Fluff, M/M, Parentlock, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 09:43:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3115436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sara_Lillian/pseuds/Sara_Lillian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which John and Sherlock bring Grace home for the first time and then go shopping to decorate her room. Part Two of the "Adventures in Parenthood" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Extreme Makeover: Baker Street Edition

In hindsight they really should have child-proofed the flat before bringing Grace home. As soon as she set foot inside she was off exploring. Of course, she headed straight for the kitchen where all of Sherlock's equipment was set up.

"Daddy, what's this?" She asked, holding up a beaker of bright green liquid.

Sherlock turned and once he saw what Grace was holding, ran right over to her and took the breaker out of her hands. "Grace, do not, under any circumstances, touch anything on this table. Some of these things are very dangers and I don't want you getting hurt. Understand?" He said, looking in her eyes to make sure that she did. 

While he was able to hold the girl's attention long enough for her to nod, she was off running again in a matter of seconds.

Just as John entered the flat with the last of Grace's bags he saw her standing on Sherlock's chair reaching for his skull.

"No no no no no," he said, running over and grabbing her waist to get her down from the chair. "No climbing. And no playing with daddy's skull."

Grace's jaw dropped. "That's daddy's skull?"

"Yes. I mean- no, not his actual one. It's...for decoration." John replied, looking around for Sherlock now. "Sherlock?:

"Yes?" Sherlock replied, walking into the living room wearing goggles and holding two beakers filled with chemicals. 

"Really, Sherlock?"

"What?" Sherlock said, oblivious to any problem.

John sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Never mind. Okay, Grace, how about we got look at your room?"

She nodded enthusiastically and grabbed John's hand.

He led her down to the end of the hallway and opened the door to reveal a rather bare room with nothing but a bed and a dresser in it. 

"I- I know there isn't much in here at the moment, but your father and I are going to bring you shopping and you can get whatever you want to go in here." John stammered out nervously. "What do you think?"

Grace turned around with a smile on her face. "It's perfect, papa. Thank you." With that she wrapped her around around John and gave him a tight hug.

After Sherlock and John fed Grace and showed her the rest of the flat, the new family piled into a cab and headed to the nearest hardware store.

As soon as they were inside, John picked Grace up and set her in a shopping cart, much to her delight. "Where to, Miss?" He asked, playing the role of a chauffeur.

"Can we look at paint?" She responded immediately. 

"Why yes of course." John said, tipping an imaginary hat which got a giggle out of Grace and the slightest smile from Sherlock. 

As to be expected Grace was overwhelmed by all the color choices, as were her parents. To try and narrow down their options, John asked what her favorite color was.

"Blue." Grace and Sherlock answered at the same time.

"How did you know that, daddy?" She asked, wide eyed. 

"Magic." Sherlock responded with a wink.

After another ten minutes of examining every possible shade of blue, Grace finally settled on one labeled "Spring Sky" or something of that nature.  

When they went to the service desk to order the paint, Grace saw a can of chalkboard paint. Tugging on John's sleeve, she asked "Papa, can I have a chalkboard?" 

"Of course," he replied. "You can have a whole wall of chalkboard if you want."

 She nodded quickly and Sherlock set the paint into their cart.

The rest of their day was filled with travelling to various stores looking for light fixtures and bedspreads and bookcases and everything else you could possible need for a little girl's bedroom. 

On their final cab ride home, Grace fell asleep against Sherlock's shoulder and as soon as they were home he carefully carried her up the stairs and placed her in her bed. He removed her shoes and coat and then pulled her blankets up to her shoulder. After he made sure she would be comfortable he shut her light off and turned to see John standing in the doorway watching. 

"You're going to be a great dad," John whispered. "She's already taken a liking to you."

The corner of Sherlock's mouth turned up slightly "Yes, and you as well. Maybe we'll be better at this than I thought." 

 


End file.
